


The Small Things

by EchoDaDragon



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDaDragon/pseuds/EchoDaDragon
Summary: This is mainly going to be a bunch of stories I write for Thk x GrimmThese may be short and others may be longer, I'm trying to get use to writing storiesCough I just realised that I had a tag that said "established relationship dean Winchester" Or something along those lines. Sorry about that I did not mean to add that, it was meant just to be established relationship and that's it.So yeah, I fixed that
Kudos: 2





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly going to be a bunch of stories I write for Thk x Grimm  
> These may be short and others may be longer, I'm trying to get use to writing stories
> 
> Cough I just realised that I had a tag that said "established relationship dean Winchester" Or something along those lines. Sorry about that I did not mean to add that, it was meant just to be established relationship and that's it.   
> So yeah, I fixed that

"Your hands are shaking."

Hollow haven't realized they were. They looked up at the being in front of them, seemily to realize what was around them. They have had another one of their flash backs.  
Hollow suddenly fell on to the being in front of them, Grimm, they held onto them tightly as black tears streamed down their face.  
Soon enough they felt Grimm's arms wrap around themselves. They wiped there face with their own cloak before looking up at Grimm's red eyes, "Everything is going to be okay my shadow, we're in the present and nothing is going to get you here. The infection is gone and you have me and your siblings." Grimm said, nuzzling the other affectionately.  
Hollow loved this bug, even when they where at one of their most low points, Grimm always seemed to make it better. Either it was his smiled, his eyes, or the words that seemed so appropriate, something that always made things better and grounded Hollow better to the present.  
"Remember, I love you very dearly my shadow. I won't let anything happen to you." Grimm hummed, rubbing Hollow's back affectionly. "But for now, shall we go get you cleaned up? Then if you want to you can help me make some dinner for us." Hollow nodded, sitting up and wiping their face again, glad that Grimm was with them. Grimm smiled and got up, grabbing his lovers hand and pulling them up. He kissed them gently on their forehead. Hollow looked at him, if they could they would smile.


End file.
